


Manta Rays

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/F, Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Storytelling, Team Gai - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenten tells a story
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Manta Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an Experimental story , the title is from the Chloe Moriondo song :)

“ Tell another”, Neji murmured.

The setting wasn’t new- not in the slightest, Team Gai always came to this spot, where the deep woods met the bustling village, where the trees seemed to reach up to hold the moonlight in their long, barky fingers. A stony stream lived beside it, the clockwork - clicking and rushing of the water like a voice in the darkness. It was a beautiful place, but there was no use coming during the day. 

Then it’s no fun. 

They laid on their backs in the blanketing leaves filling in with autumn hues - the trees would be dead soon, shells of what they once were. Tenten ran her hands through a shuriken, slipping her finger into the middle of the star and slipping it back out, tracing the sharp edges ever - so - unconsciously that Lee felt almost inclined to warn her, like she was a child reaching for a flame. The thought had dismissed itself as soon as it came - Tenten knew what she was doing, and even so, she was unperturbed by the thought of flesh and blood. Neji had outstretched his hand to touch Lee’s, the tip of his pinkie barely brushing the skin on his ring finger. Tenten laughed. 

“ Ok, ok, be patient! I’m visualizing”, she said,the smile in her voice warm.

Tenten had the most fantastical stories of ancient civilizations, gods older than the dirt they laid their bodies upon, angry seas and kind land. With an almost raspy ‘ah’, and a click of her tongue, she seemed to have found one. She started again.

“ Long ago, in the deepest recesses of Ancient Konohagakure, there were two Goddesses…” 

Hair the color of sunshine and eyes that glistened blue like fire, Yamanaka was clearly beautiful, it wasn’t very hard to see. The goddess spent her days as close to the sun as her wings would take her, crossing the dark azure to bring light; and spent her nights beside the vast seas - careful not to touch, her fire keeping her warm. Little did the deity of fire and sky know, someone watched her every breath she took. 

Hyuuga was a goddess of silence. Though not stone cold like Uchiha, she was intimidating - even if it was more in theory than in practice. Pearly eyes that shone like pebbles under the moon, and a voice like trickling water; it cut out and wavered , but was pleasant and cool. She spent her days watching Yamanka from afar as she ordered the waves of the sea, and her nights under the moonlight, wings spread and feathers like silver ribbons.

Hyuuga felt admiration.   
Yamanaka felt curiosity. 

“ And those two don’t mix well,” Tenten commiserated, earning a somber nod from Lee and a snort from Neji.   
“ What’s so funny?’, Tenten snaps, turning onto her stomach. Neji didn’t move. 

“ That’s not true. I know it’s not”, he smirks, and makes a general motion at Lee. It was Tenten’s turn to laugh.

“ Be sappy. I’m gonna tell my story while you do. Where was I… oh! The Hyuga gods intermarried to keep their blood in thesleves alone, and Hyuuga didn’t see a way to be free of her father’s law…” 

Hyuuga would’ve gotten away with it, if it weren’t for her father. Keeping a secret from a Hyuuga, especially a head Hyuuga, was like hiding meat from a dog. Her wings were turned to water so she couldn’t fly way, and she melted into wet starlight in a place you might know - Lover’s Lodge.” 

“ Cheesy.”   
“ Hush.” 

Yamanka found her love’s remains and cradled the wetness in her hands as it slipped through her fingers. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she put the saltwater into a bottle, murmured a curse to Head Hyuuga, and leapt off of the ledge with it around her neck. 

“ They say if you stand at the cliff of Lover’s Ledge today, curse to head Hyuuga and sympathize with the star - crossed lovers, and carve your lover's name into a bridge, the gods will take pity on you, and you two will be together always.” 

“ This won’t get Neji to like Ino dating Hinata.” 

Tenten looked affectionately at her teammates, tucked a strand of hair behind Neji’s ear and brushed Lee’s bangs out of the way. 

“ I know.”


End file.
